Green?
by GrowingThunder99
Summary: One morning Ikkaku Madarame wakes up to a shriek of pure rage and shock, who's is it? And why? Read and find out.


**Green?** "**_!_**

**_"!"_**

Ikkaku winced as a particularly shrill shriek emanated from Yumichika Ayasegawa's room. Another typical wake up call in the 11th Squad Barracks; usually do to someone having played a prank on the 5th during the night before.

Ikkaku had learned to dread those mornings.

_I wonder what the prank was this time? By the sound of it, it can't possibly be docile._

Heaving a reluctant sigh, Ikkaku shuffled out of the safe comforts of his room, his characteristic slouch all the more pronounced than usual. And with good cause too! Because when it came to Yumichika, Ikkaku was the only one he'd listen to, _usually_. The only time his opposition to his friends ire failed was when someone _dared_ to desecrate his fashion sense, towards his hair in particular. Ikkaku, who had no hair what-so-ever to speak of, grumbled something under his breath about bad luck as a set of pounding footsteps thundered his way. Groaning inwardly, he prepared himself for the worse.

Yumichika Ayasegawa was on the warpath! The uncouth, _uncivilized,_ **BARBARIANS** had _really_ done it now! His teeth were grinding audibly as flames blazed in the depths of his normally docile eyes! He was holding his zanpaku-to so tight one would have thought the hilt would have shattered under the intensity of his grip! Veins bulged on his forehead as his right eye twitched involuntarily. _He was going to kill someone!_

Door after door was wrenched open and then violently slammed as the enraged fire-demon stormed down the halls.

Ikkaku nearly choked at the sight that met his eyes. He'd been preparing himself for the worse, sure, but he'd never imagined it to be _this_ bad! Oh there was no way he was going to be able to stop Yumichika, not if he valued his life that is.

Fifth-seat of the 11th Company, Yumichika Ayasegawa's hair had been turned a horrid shade of _puke green_.

His eyes bugged out of his head as he stared in disbelief at his old friend. His mouth opened but no sound emerged. It was like someone had turned off the electrical impute to his brain, Ikkaku had been rendered immobile, his mouth opening and closing like a landed fish as his eyes roved over the green haired man standing before him from head to foot repeatedly. The fact that his friend was wearing nothing but a _towel_ rapped about his waist was shocking enough, but what was _really_ startling was that _hair_.

"Don't get in my way!" the green haired 5th snarled, tightening his grip upon his zanpaku-to's hilt harder as he stormed past his retreating friend.

Ikkaku shivered, what reiatsu...

Yumichika stormed along, his footsteps easily heard from the other side of the barracks as he passed door after door, all shinigami that happened to be in the halls quickly diving for cover lest they should share in the fate of the offender. He knew _exactly_ where he was going. How dare that little p_ink haired imp_ do this to him. Even if she _was_ his Vice-Captain; he didn't give a ****.

He didn't _really_ want to see what happened to the offending party, but morbid curiosity drove him to follow anyway.

Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Company, sat behind his desk. Bored. Bored, bored, bored. He grunted from deep within his throat in response to Yachiru's chattering.

_Nothing to do, no one to kill. And that dratted Ichigo has gone back to the realm of the living._

A faint tingling sensation drifted down his spine. It hadn't been much, but it was enough to stop Yachiru mid-sentence and get his attention. And the pounding sounds proceeding was giving the persons approach away completely.

It stopped. Then...

**!Slam!**

Kenpachi blinked and Yachiru stared.

A green haired man with a badly twitching right eye and wearing nothing except a bath towel around his waist and a pair of flip-flops; stood in the doorway, zanpaku-to in hand, knuckles white. His jaw was clenched as he drew out a word like he were identifying hollow remains scraped off the bottoms of his sandals.

"_Yachiru."_

A crushing silence ensued as neither parties spoke.

Ikkaku, who had pocked his bald head over Yumichika's shoulder, held his breath.

A smile of devilish glee split the Vice-Captain's lips before an outburst of squeaky laughter filled the room. "_**!"**_ Tears of merriment streamed down her cheeks as she tumbled onto the floor, holding her sides and pointing in the general direction of Yumichika.

Ikkaku shivered as Yumichika's reiatsu increased, flaring around his body like an inferno of flame.

Kenpachi blinked.

"Weirdo's hair's _green_! HAHAHA! It's an improvement!"

**"!"**

Ikkaku had to hold the Fifth back, not for fear of him killing Yachiru, but that Kenpachi, who was ever looking for a chance to kill, might decide to take him out.

From that day on Yumichika Ayasegawa would give the tiny pink-haired devil a foul look before hiding it once again beneath his self prized beauty.

While laying in a bed in the 4th Company Infirmary, Ikkaku Madarame swore upon his grave, that he would _never_ do that again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, short fic, but not bad for my first ever. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Thanks.<strong>


End file.
